Help Out
by HoneyGoddess57
Summary: "Bart, who was now in his forties, was just relaxing as he took a sip of coffee. There was suddenly a knock on the door..." you can read the rest in this fanfiction.


**Author's Note**: This is my first fanfiction of 2020. Also, this is my fifth fanfiction (The Future, That Small Talk, Death of her Brother (it was known as Death of my Brother before I changed the 'my' for 'her') and Blue Christmas) of "The Simpsons". I just only found that title for the fanfiction so...

Anyways again I wanted to do a quick fanfiction and plus I thought of doing a fanfiction of Bart and Skinner. You know a friendship one of course- because I loved the Sweet Seymour Skinner's bas asssss song episode I decided to do a fanfiction of the two of them. Plus that I loved the Holidays of Future Passed episode... I decided to put it in that timeline and two months after that episode. The only thing I own in this fanfiction is Emma Dilly and Frank Vale and their daughter (didn't find a name for her yet).

* * *

**Help Out**

* * *

Bart, who was now forty years-old, was just relaxing as he took a sip of coffee. There was suddenly a knock on the door, Bart sighs. It's probably Skinner, so he has to give him the money for the month. Bart was thankful that there was this place- the other apartments or lofts were too expensive for him. He can see that Skinner is starting to have shake pretty badly. He opens the door, "Hi Skinner. Here's your money."

He has taken the money out of his underwear (his girlfriend has given the money because his job isn't paying him that much); Skinner with disgust takes the money. He knows that he'll need to wash his hands afterwards; as he was going to close the door Bart stopped him. "Wait, Skinner! I was wondering if you want to take a coffee somewhere."

Skinner was thinking and then nodding, "I'll have to wash my hands first. I have to go see Edna at the cemetery. You know the routine?"

"Sure, I'll come with you. I don't have Picard and Kirk this weekend. So there'll be no problem if I'll take you."

"Thank you Bart, it's appreciated." Then with Skinner left to go wash his hands, he might change pants because Bart's money is in his pockets. Bart just shrugged and waited for Skinner to come back.

When Skinner has returned a couple of minutes later, they went to go see Edna. When they arrived at the cemetery Skinner nearly fell from the car just by getting out. Bart got a hold of him, starting to get worried. Skinner shaking a little just smiled weakly at Bart. "Don't worry Bart, I'm alright."

Then Bart went to help Skinner out of the car, Skinner really had trouble getting out of the car. As they approached Edna's grave, Skinner started to cry as this truly hurt him that he was so fond of his mother that he destroyed his and Edna Krabapple's relationship. He should have moved on from his mother but he loved too much his mother to get out of the house. He was quite upset that Edna had married Ned; there weren't any more chances with her. Bart with no embarrassment placed an arm around Skinner's shoulders. "You're taking this still the hard way, Skinner. I think we should leave-"

"No Bart! I'm alright now, it's just it still hurts that Edna died all of a sudden and too young to go in heaven." Skinner has brought some roses and slowly bends down to place the roses in front of the grave. He was having trouble to get up so Bart had to help him out. "We can go to have a coffee, now."

* * *

When their coffee has arrived Skinner shakily grabbed the coffee mug, he was shaking so much that he spilled some of him. Skinner has yelped which caused some people to look at him, Bart snapped at them to get back to whatever they were doing. People just rolled their eyes and went to whatever they were doing. Bart went to help out him, cleaning the best he could. The waitress asked if he wanted more napkins and Bart just shook his head. She went to get another coffee for Skinner and brought all the dirty napkins with her to be tossed in the garbage.

Bart sat back down in front of Skinner; he then hears a voice that he recognizes so much. It's Emma Dilly, his girlfriend. They have known each other since they were eleven. When Emma heard from a friend that Bart asked Jenda to go with him for the prom night she was heartbroken but she got over it after a boy named Frank Vale asked her out for the prom, a week before prom.

"Oh, hi Bart," said Emma as she turns to Skinner, "and hi to you too, Principal Skinner."

"Please Emma, Seymour or just Skinner. That will do it. It's a long time since I haven't been a principal; it's a shame that they didn't want me to be the principal at that new Springfield elementary school."

"Well I have to go," Emma said as she was checking her watch, smiling. "My daughter is with my parents… and my dear parents don't want to me to let them too long with her alone. I just wanted to say hi." She went to kiss a quick kiss on Bart's lips and left.

"Hope you'll marry her one day," Skinner said as he's shaking, seeing he's starting to have parkinson. "She's the right girl for you."

Bart has blushed and then he thanked him, when they finished their dinner and all they returned to the lofts of Springfield, when they have arrived at Bart's loft, Skinner gave him a smirk. "Bart, you do know that I know it's Emma who gave the money to you, don't you?"

Bart sighs and nodded, Skinner patted on Bart's shoulder but had his voice that he would scold Bart when he was still a principal. "Please get your own money Simpson, Emma's family are rich but it can't always go on like that. If your job can't pay you enough, go take another job."

"Thanks Skinner," said Bart and they parted their ways. "I'll be thinking of this information."

Bart remembers that time that he had brought his dog at school and that Skinner was fired, they had become friends for some short time. It was actually a pleasant time, even though back then he preferred Skinner as an enemy. He stopped being enemies with Skinner since he had his boys. Just being mature and trying to learn to his boys that it's important not to be like him when he was at their age. Well, little pranks don't hurt, could it? He can allow this if it's not every day.

Bart started to help out Skinner ever since they went to eat at a restaurant despite it was only for coffee, it's true that it was a good meal. It started to be a routine every week and when Bart wasn't on a date with Emma he would check out on Skinner and if he doesn't need help. Of course Skinner would say no but Bart could see that he needs help so Bart helps out. It went on like that until Bart got married where he gets less time and when he has the time he brings the family with him.

One day, they had to place Skinner at an old folks' retirement home because his parkinson started to get worse. Bart went to Skinner to apologize to Skinner but Skinner said he didn't need to apologize, he's happy that he has a family- _he_ only had his mother, now she's gone too. He was also happy that he went to his wedding. He thanked Bart for that. He died one year later.

When everyone has left except for Bart, he only said, "You're with your mother, Ms. K and Superintendent Chalmers now, rest in peace Skinner."

Then with that he left to join his family.


End file.
